


pumpkin guts

by nappingstar



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Play Fighting, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nappingstar/pseuds/nappingstar
Summary: "oh my gosh, we're getting pumpkins?"the older laughs, eyes screwing shut and his nose scrunching up, at taehyun's excitement.ORbeomgyu and taehyun decide to get festive





	pumpkin guts

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't really been in the halloween spirit but i just had to write something pertaining to halloween festivities. anyways it feels like this a bit all over the place so i hope this isn't terrible. 
> 
> (this can be seen as platonic or romantic, completely up to the reader but i did write this with it being platonic in mind. it's still it's up to the reader though!!)

saturday aka taehyun's favorite day of the week.

saturday meant taehyun didn't wake up at half past five because of the obnoxious blaring of his alarm clock. he didn't have to get up early and get ready for school on a saturday. he spent saturday mornings sleeping in until ten or sometimes even later. he would then do his chores for the day, study for an hour, and then either binge watch something on netflix until he fell asleep or go hang out with his friends. saturdays were the best because it meant taehyun could just become one with his bed and relax for once.

instead of sleeping though taehyun finds himself sitting on a bus at seven in the morning with beomgyu. it's the saturday before halloween and taehyun finds himself grumbling, sleepily slumped in his seat, with his arms crossed over his chest. "there's so many better things i could be doing right now," he hisses causing beomgyu to snort. the younger doesn't like the fact that his hyung doesn't seem to believe him so he reaches over and lazily swats at him. "i'm serious," he states, hoping it comes across as stern but he just sounds like he's whining. 

beomgyu swats back playfully with a smile turning up the corners of his mouth; he's completely unbothered by taehyun's grumpiness because he knows the younger is just tired. he's certain he'll be more lively and awake whenever he finds out what they're doing today. "come here," he coos as he pulls the younger closer to him. taehyun huffs in annoyance but allows himself to be pulled closer. "take a nap, it'll be a while until we get to where we're going anyways," beomgyu insists as he leads the other's head to his shoulder. taehyun lets beomgyu manhandle him into a comfortable position before his eyes shut, settling into the other's side, and he starts to drift off to sleep. 

he wakes up an hour and a half later to beomgyu shaking him. "taehyunnie, come on, our stop is next," the older whispers softly as the brunet sits up, stretching his arms above his head. "what time is it," he asks, tilting his head and cringes whenever his neck pops. after a quick glance at his phone beomgyu informs him that was half past eight. taehyun hums softly, he feels more awake now but he can't believe that they've been on the bus for that long. 

he can't help but wonder what they're going to be doing for them to travel this far. he decides to voice his curiosity to his hyung, "what are we doing?" the teen beside him turns and gives him a grin. "well right now, we're going to get breakfast," he states like it's the most obvious thing in the world. before taehyun can question him, the bus comes to a stop and beomgyu is suddenly grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the seat. he stumbles over his feet as the other leads him excitedly off of the bus. 

the two teens find themselves arguing over whether waffles were better than pancakes as they sat at a small booth in a cozy little diner. the two continue to pick around and bicker as they ate together. beomgyu is nothing but loud laughs, happy squeals, and bright smiles as they joke with each other. taehyun has to stifle his own giggles and tries his hardest to hide his smile by covering his mouth with his hand. time really does seem to fly by whenever you're having fun because it felt like they had only been there for mere seconds whenever beomgyu tells him that they need to get going. 

after arguing with each other for a good five minutes about who was going to pay the bill, taehyun won that argument, the two were on their way to wherever it was that beomgyu was taking him. taehyun clung to the older, fingers grasping at the sleeve of his sweater, as he took them down the street. it seemed that beomgyu knew where they were going as he confidently lead taehyun along. the younger couldn't help but wonder if beomgyu was just taking him to some cult meeting or something along those lines. he really wouldn't put it past the other to accidentally join a cult.

that train of thought is derailed when beomgyu stops dead in his tracks causing taehyun to bump into his side. "we're here," the teen exclaims, placing his fists on his hips in a superhero-like pose. the other looks around to figure out just exactly what here is. his eyes land on a sign that had pumpkins and skeletons painted on it with the words 'moonbae's pumpkin patch' scrawled across it in pretty calligraphy. his gaze shifts to the people that had already gathered around; families had spread out in the pumpkin patch looking over what pumpkins they wanted to take home, couples were joking around as they walked along the rows of pumpkins, and kids ran around as they happily chased after each other.

"oh my gosh, we're getting pumpkins?" 

the older laughs, eyes screwing shut and his nose scrunching up, at taehyun's excitement. "yeah," he nods as he ushers taehyun forward, "lets go!" taehyun apparently doesn't need to be told twice. he happily grabs hold of beomgyu's hand and starts pulling him along. beomgyu just lets himself be pulled along as taehyun starts to ramble on about how they have to find the perfect pumpkins.

it's a bit after noon when taehyun finds himself sitting atop of an old, ratty blanket in beomgyu's backyard. beomgyu was running about, going back and forth between his kitchen and the backyard. the older was trying to gather everything they needed to carve their pumpkins. the younger just watchs with amusement as he sits beside their pumpkins. said pumpkins were perfect; they were fat, round, and bright orange. the reason they had such nice pumpkins was all thanks to taehyun.

( "what about this one?" "too small"

"those look nice" "color is too dull"

"i like this one" "well i don't"

"you're so picky" "and yet you're the one who brought me out here~")

"alright, this should be everything," beomgyu states as he sets all the things they needed down on the blanket. the older had gathered two pumpkin carving kits, two big kitchen knives, two large spoons, carving stencils, and a big plastic bowl which was more than enough. taehyun hums softly as he looks at their acquired tools so beomgyu takes the chance to drop onto his knees and wrap his arms around the younger's shoulders before taking him down with him. the dark haired teen squeals as he flails around in beomgyu's embrace. "let go of me, you demon!"

the teen just laughs, tightening his hold on the other, and nuzzles his face into his neck. taehyun lets out a loud giggle, pushing and shoving at the other. "stooop, we've got pumpkins to carve," he exclaims, his voice whiny as he tries not to laugh at the ticklish feeling of beomgyu's nose pressing into his sensitive skin. beomgyu doesn't seem to be letting go of him anytime soon so the younger retaliates; he's quick to dig his skinny fingers into his ribs and tickles him. the light haired boy squawks as he pulls away from him as if he'd been shocked.

"I'm _so_ getting you back for that!"

taehyun snorts at the threat, rolling his eyes as he sits up, and straightens his sweater, "i'll believe it when i see it."

a few minutes later beomgyu and taehyun are working hard on getting their pumpkins ready for carving. beomgyu seems to be upphased by the fact that he was sticking his hand into a pumpkin to pull it's innards out. taehyun, on the other hand, was not fine with it. the teen kept cringing away from the pumpkin every time he grabbed a hold of the gooey mess. a grimace was making it's home a permanant place on the boy's face.

"you know you can use one of the spoons or scoops, right," the other asks, glancing up from his pumpkin to see taehyun looking like he was well on his way to a meltdown. taehyun nods as he started to pout. "yeah but they don't clean the pumpkin out good enough." well...he wasn't wrong so beomgyu just shrugs before getting back to work. the younger just grits his teeth and tries to just bear through it.

it when beomgyu starts to get ready to carve his pumpkin whenever taehyun decides to take a break. he was almost through gutting his own which he was thankful for because he was ready to just scrub his skin right off from how gross it felt. the teen set his pumpkin beside him as he watched the other. the older boy was flipping through a book of stencils; he was muttering to himself about which design he should pick. taehyun's gaze shifts from the teen to the plastic bowl full of pumpkin guts. 

a smirk turns up the corner of his mouth as he silently stood up; he reaches into the bowl, cringing at the feeling of the gooey, stringy mess, and grabs a handful. he's quick to lean over and swipe it across beomgyu's jaw, leaving a trail of slime and bits of guts behind. the older yelps in shock as he instinctively swats at taehyun. the younger cackles happily at his hyung's reaction. "you little shit," beomgyu sputters, staring at taehyun with wide eyes.

the teen just happily sticks his tongue out at him as he bounces around on the balls of his feet. his joy is soon turned into panic as the other jumps up, grabbing a handful of pumpkin guts too, and starts towards him. "hyung wait," he squeaks but beomgyu is having none of it. he trails the handful he has against taehyun's forehead causing him to whine in disgust. "oh you're so gonna get it," he bites before throwing the handful he had in beomgyu's face causing the older to scowl.

before they knew it, they were chasing each other around the yard with handfuls of pumpkin guts in the grasps. neither of them were concerned about how gross this was; they were only focused on getting back act each other. it was truly a playful thing but they were both getting revenge one way or another. beomgyu was nothing but noisy cackles, swift feet, and soft tosses during their little fight in the cool autumn evening. taehyun was sweet giggles, sharp turns, and gentle throws throughout the whole thing. 

neither of them want the fun to come to an end but it seems they have no choice whenever they have no more pumpkins guts to throw. noticing that they didn't have anymore ammo, beomgyu just opts to latching onto the younger and brings him to the ground once more. taehyun clings to the oldee as he breaks into a fit of laughter. despite being messy from head to toe the two latch on to each other. they were pretty content with snuggling into each other; taehyun starts to wonder if they could stay like this forever. he'd definitely would be fine with that.

"we should really finish those pumpkins," he voices after a while, he props his chin on beomgyu's chest to look at him. beomgyu exhaled heavily through his nose as he wraps his arm tighter around taehyun's tiny waist. "we can always carve them later," he states, giving him a small smile. the younger smiles back and gives him a nod. he nuzzles closer to him, hands grasping at the material of his soft hoodie.

yeah, later sounds good to him. 


End file.
